PUNTO DE PARTIDA
by Dan-taleeon
Summary: [Headcanon] Kuroo piensa que Nekoma debe seguir avanzando y ayuda a Kenma a encontrar su propia respuesta. Shibayama tiene cartas muy empalagosas y Lev hará que Yaku consiga su propio bote para navegar en sus lagrimas. Worst summary ever but ya que.


"Es momento de seguir adelante"

* * *

 **.**

PUNTO DE PARTIDA

 **.**

* * *

Es lo que Kenma escuchó momentos antes de que los chicos y chicas graduados festejaran con un arranque de euforia extrema, Kuroo se había unido a Kai y a Yaku para darse unos increíbles abrazos de oso y unas palmadas que te arrancarían un pulmón.

Puede ver a Taketora tratando de contener el llanto usando las mangas de Fukunaga como su pañuelo, ambos felicitaban a Kai por haberlo logrado con buenas calificaciones, muy probablemente alcanzaría la universidad de sus sueños. Bien por Kai, Kenma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Lev era otro caso que a diferencia de Tora, el no contuvo sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, el chico tan alto e intimidante como se le veía encorvaba su espalda para tener un poco de cercanía con Yaku quien estaba más incómodo por saber que las lágrimas de Lev le servían como su propia lluvia personal, Shibayama recorría el pequeño grupo repartiendo algo similar a cartas de felicitaciones.

Kenma recuerda haber visto una vez a Shibayama en la hora de descanso pensando que escribir en unas hojas blancas, incluso recuerda haber firmado tres de esas hojas, ahora todo tiene sentido. Seguro que aquellas cartas están cargadas de puros y genuinos sentimientos de compañerismo masculino, pensó con sarcasmo.

Tratándose de Shibayama seguro serían las cartas más cursis del mundo.

Su vista cayó en Kuroo consolando al grandote de Lev, éste tratando de hablar pero era feo llorando mordía su labio inferior y los mocos no tardarían en salir. Y entonces Kenma sintió ver la escena como si él fuese la cuarta pared, porque en efecto él no estaba formando parte de este conmovedor momento.

Él a diferencia de Tora no estaba tratando de secarse las lágrimas mucho menos como Lev que era un diluvio humano. En lo absoluto, pero sentía una emoción molesta en su pecho, le estaba mosqueando y causaba unas extrañas cosquillas en su garganta. ¿Tenía nombre lo que estaba sintiendo? Bajó la mirada penosamente, estaba seguro que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Kenma, ven aquí y únete al club de lágrimas de machos —llamó Kuroo haciendo un ademan con su mano para que se acercara. Kenma con pasos mudos y su boca sellada se acercó al grupo como si fuese nuevo. Él no lloraría, lo suyo no era exponerse de la manera en la que Tora lo hacía, quien por cierto ya no estaba conteniendo el llanto.

—Todos están actuando como si no nos volviéramos a ver —murmuro Kenma poniéndose atrás de Kuroo como era costumbre.

Pero él ya no podría hacer eso.

Oh, es cierto.

Kenma cayó en cuenta de muchas cosas. Demasiadas. No más patadas voladoras de Yaku, no más tratos amables de Kai. No más tonterías de Kuroo. Parpadeó un par de veces, es una lástima. Le gustaba ver a Lev sufrir.

—Aquí tiene, senpai —dijo Shibayama dándole a Kuroo una carta.

— ¿Oh para mí? No debiste Shibayama, me pregunto qué clase de confesión amorosa vendrá dentro.

De lo que estaban hablando, no llegaba tan claro para Kenma sinceramente no estaba poniendo atención. La molestia en su garganta no se iba, Kenma se alejó del grupo y caminó por la escuela en busca de alguna máquina expendedora; conocía la escuela como la palma de su mano, no tardó en hallar una y quedar pensando que es lo que quería beber.

Sí quería quitarse ese mal sabor de boca debía hacer que cada centavo valiera.

Escuchó un pitido agudo y breve, posteriormente un peso caer de la máquina, vio un brazo extendiéndose a su lado presionando un botón, sus ojos se enfocaron en la caja de leche de fresa seleccionado al azar. Kenma frunció el ceño y se fijó en el dueño del brazo.

—No creo que la leche cure mi malestar, Kuro —dijo el menor recogiendo la cajita de leche.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —el mayor mostró preocupación.

—No es para tanto, solo me siento extraño.

Metió el popote dentro de la cajita comenzó a beber; el sabor dulce tenía un efecto tranquilizador, tal vez no fue una mala idea después de todo. Kuroo tomó lugar a su lado, ambos sentados en el pasto como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo; nuevamente el hemisferio opuesto de Kenma le recordó: "pero ya no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo".

Kenma mordió la pajilla irritado.

—Quiero que seas el capitán de Nekoma —confesó Kuroo, eso le tomo con la baja guardia aunque no era secreto para ninguno de los dos ni para el resto del equipo, Kenma miró fijamente a su mejor amigo quien cohibido miraba hacia sus manos que jugaban con sus dedos inquietos—, creo que esa batalla en el basurero que tuvimos te abrió los ojos, lo sentí. El enano y esos cuervos despertaron en ti algo que necesitabas. Motivación.

Kenma siente su corazón latir agitado al recordar.

—Tenías…—prosiguió Kuroo intentando hallar las palabras—, una mirada de loco.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Kenma insípido y sus ojos en blanco.

—Nunca te había visto desear tanto ganar… nunca te había visto estar tan frustrado por perder.

Y eso, Kenma no podía negarlo. No había forma, no cuando Kenma lo sintió de una manera tan real, tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sus ojos se fijaron en los arboles de cerezo y su pensamiento fue que ojala las nacionales hubieran durado por siempre, que ese sentimiento de estar al límite fuera eterno; odiaba estar cansado, no le gustaba sudar o el calor no obstante aquí estaba deseando revivir el recuerdo.

Bajo su mirada, y se sentía feliz de tener el cabello más largo pues así Kuroo no vería la expresión que ponía ahora.

—Todo fue porque me pediste quedarme. Si no hubieses sido un dolor en el trasero… Si tan solo hubiésemos ganado.

Sintió la cortina de cabello correrse por la mano de Kuroo, descubrió los ojos acuosos de Kenma, experimentó la debilidad y frustración.

—Puede que no hayamos ganado pero siento que he triunfado contigo —sonrió Kuroo.

Kenma al sentir una lagrima bajar por su mejilla enseguida la secó y toda amenaza que atentara con dejarlo descosido.

—Ti-tienes unos ojos muy bonitos —comentó el moreno a lo que Kenma de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, no estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación o tal vez era Kuroo quien no estaba dando ningún sentido.

— ¿Qué demonios Kuro? —inquirió el menor encarándolo sin agachar la mirada pues esperaba obtener la respuesta viéndolo fijamente. El más grande se apresuró a sacar una cajita de su bolsillo. No supo que decir al respecto.

—Ten. Creo que te ayudará a dar el siguiente paso.

Kenma pensó con humor que podrían ser unas rodilleras microscópicas, o cintas para sus dedos conociendo a Kuroo con voleibol en la cabeza de principio a fin, abrió la cajita y puso una cara extraña.

—Así podrán conocer bien al nuevo capitán de Nekoma.

Por alguna razón, el llanto de Taketora se le metió en el ojo. No es que estuviese conmovido, _en lo absoluto_ solo que… extrañaría mucho a todos, esa sensación molesta en su garganta siempre fue esto, las ganas de sacar lo que no pudo. Kuroo se apegó a él, hombro con hombro.

Sintió la mano de Kuroo haciendo círculos en su espalda, era reconfortante al mismo tiempo un triste recordatorio.

Cerró la cajita y hasta estar seguro de que no lagrimearía más levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kuroo.

—Eres lo opuesto a Lev llorando, lloras como una princesita.

No reprimió la risa, _que gran estúpido_ pensó Kenma.

—Terminaré lo que empezaste—fue turno de Kenma no hacer sentido—. Haré que Nekoma gané las nacionales.

—Esa es la mirada que quiero en ti, gatito —le alzó una mano al aire y Kenma por un instante pensó que esa sería la última vez que chocarían los cinco, pero tras pensarlo un momento sonrió, porque esto apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

— ¡Hey Kenma, los nuevos ya están aquí! ¿Por qué se te hizo tan tarde? pequeño pedazo de…

—Tora, cállate —replicó el capitán de Nekoma, poniéndose el jersey del equipo, puede que le quedara un poco grande pero no había forma de decirle a Kuroo que se hiciera más pequeño, se ató las zapatillas. Su cabello había crecido un poco más. Shibayama apuntaba a todos los nuevos candidatos con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios.

El partido contra Karasuno había sido sin lugar a dudas uno de los partidos más épicos y cardíacos de la historia, ver a Yaku conectar los balones que parecían no tener salvación hacían que sus respiraciones se detuvieran, la defensa de Kai así como en lo ofensivo era una pieza que completaba el rompecabezas, y los bloqueos mortales del antiguo capitán de Nekoma que parecían una barrera impenetrable.

Los chicos nuevos prometían juró Inuoka. Mientras que Tora los intimidaba con sus caretas y Lev solo daba miedo con su existencia.

—Está bien, silencio —ordenó Kenma saliendo de los vestidores; los chicos nuevos lo vieron entrar sintiendo sus pechos inflarse con emoción. Su cabello iba suelto como de costumbre con la singularidad de tener la mitad de su flequillo recogido con unos pasadores rojos —cortesía del antiguo capitán—, su mirada felina resaltaba majestuosa y peligrosamente, esos ojos bonitos que podían descomponerte y analizarte como si fueras solo una pieza de su juego de ajedrez.

—Pude escucharlos gritar que quieren ganar las nacionales, pues les tengo noticias. Eso vamos hacer, y tienen una última oportunidad para retractarse porque nuestro lema es tan ñoño que seguramente los bullies de su salón jalaran sus calzones hasta el final del año escolar.

Lev se carcajeó desde el fondo.

— ¡Eso están cierto porque me lo hicieron a mí!

Tora alzó su mano—. De hecho, fui yo.

Los muchachos de primer año estaban confundidos y lo estuvieron aún más cuando su capitán formulo una intrigante sonrisa, nadie abandono y eso tan solo fue el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo.

— ¡Mejor mostrémosles a estos novatos nuestro asombroso lema! —rugió Taketora siendo secundado por Inuoka.

—Solo Taketora-san piensa que es genial —comentó Lev en voz baja.

Formaron un círculo con los chicos nuevos y sus puños al centro mientras esperaban a que Kenma empezara. Y aquí es cuando él juraría escuchar la voz de Kuroo a su lado, su voz en calma pero firme recitó:

— _Somos como la sangre en nuestras venas._

 _Debemos fluir sin detenernos. Debemos mantener el oxígeno moviéndose._

 _Así nuestras mentes pueden funcionar al máximo… y de manera eficiente._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Quería exponer este headcanon que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Así tal cual puede ser un poco triste pero también es tierno; el hecho de como el broche puede significar un cambio para Kenma en el mejor de los sentidos. Es un ligero KRKN más que explotarlos en el sentido romántico aquí quería resaltar más la relación que tienen como amigos, o como de capitán a futuro capitán.**

 **¡Puede que haya sido corto pero espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
